


I'll Make It Up To You

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic shrinks Heavy. Sexual things then happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to tastytexan for giving me this wonderful kink!

Heavy was not pleased at all. He stood on the end on the now very large examination table and peered up at Medic, who was also now, very large.

Using medicine and respawn technology, and with the help of Engineer, Medic had devised a small machine that caused the shrinking of a person. He had been working on it for months, and was planning on making a use for it on the battlefield. Besides a bird, Heavy was his first subject, unknowingly. Medic had snuck the machine into Heavy’s bedroom during the late night, and used it on him. He carried the tiny man back to his medbay, still asleep. He had just now woken up.

“I told you, Heavy, it is a breakthrough in the scientific world! Oh, don’t be mad with me.” Medic said, looking down on the small merc. 

“Doctor should have asked first. Instead, disrupted sleep.” Was Heavy’s reply.

Medic sighed. Heavy was right, and Medic should have known better than to wake the man from his beloved and needed rest. 

“I’ll make it up to you….” Medic started.

“How long does it last?” Heavy interrupted.

Medic didn’t want to answer. The answer was twelve hours, That’s how long it lasted on his test bird. “Well….about….ohhh….twelve hours.” He admitted. 

Heavy’s tiny face grew red. “Doctor…..I am cross with you.”

“Now, now. I said I’d make it up to you!” Medic said as he tried to think of something to do. Medic looked down at Heavy, who stood only seven inches tall. he had to admit that the little Heavy was cute. He then got his idea.

The doctor reached down and gently picked Heavy up. 

“Wait, Medic..” Heavy stammered, starting to panic as Medic lifted him into the air.

“Don’t worry…I’m making it up to you.” Was all Medic said. He then, still holding Heavy securely, pulled off the mini merc’s trousers, exposing his boxers underneath.

“Oh, doctor. You are thinking of this? Now? I am small….how……” Heavy whimpered.

Medic shushed him, and pulled off Heavy’s boxers. His tiny, yet still proportional cock bounced out as the boxers came off. Heavy tried to remain flaccid, but Medic being so large, and him being so vulnerable, made him realize how dominate Medic could be in this situation, even more so than usual.

Medic lifted Heavy up to his mouth, and he started to open it. 

Heavy panicked. “No, Medic, don’t!”

“Don’t worry love, I’m not going to hurt you.” Medic responded softly. He placed Heavy into his mouth halfway, legs first. Medic closed his mouth around the tiny man, keeping him in place in his mouth. His lips came to just below Heavy’s pecks, Heavy’s entire stomach, crotch, and legs in Medic’s hot mouth. Medic then lifted a hand up to Heavy’s back and head, and supported them, letting what was exposed of Heavy’s body lie on his open palm.

The doctor then swept his tongue over Heavy’s now hard cock. He let out a moan.

“See.” Medic mumbled.

He lapped slowly over Heavy’s entire genital region, licking over his cock, balls, and lower stomach. He used the tip on his tongue, and wedged it into Heavy’s buttocks, and forcing it into his entrance. Medic hummed, casing vibrations to be sent over Heavy’s arousal. 

“C-Close…Doctor.” Heavy gasped.

Medic continued to suckle his member and lap between his buttocks, until Heavy finally released into Medic’s mouth, which he swallowed down eagerly. 

Medic spat Heavy out, and put him back on the table.

“Sit down. Put me on lap.” Heavy said, still wallowing in his post orgasm. 

“But why?” Medic asked.

“Just do.”

So Medic listened to his lover. He sat down, and picked him up and placed him onto his thigh. Heavy grabbed ahold of the fly of Medic’s pants, and unzipped them.

“Oh Heavy,,, you don’t have to..”

“Yes, I want to.” Heavy responded. 

The Russian reached into Medic’s open fly and pulled out his erect length. He rubbed his hands over it, feeling and following the veins, and gliding his fingers over Medic’s slit. Medic whined, and rolled his eyes back.

Heavy placed his tiny tongue onto Medic’s slit, slowly lapping away the precum oozing out. He pushed his body close to Medic’s cock, and rubbed it up and down over it, using his whole body to jack him off.

Soon, Medic shot his cum as he climaxed. It flowed down onto Heavy, coating him in his lover’s seed. 

“I…thank you..” Was all Medic could say.

“Was a pleasure, Doctor.” Heavy responded. 

“Well, lets get you to respawn and back to normal size.” Medic said, starting to stand.

“No Medic. I want to stay little for a bit longer.” Heavy said with a small laugh.

Medic laughed back. “Can do.” He said.


End file.
